Anna Camp
Anna Ragsdale CampPLAYBILL.COM'S CUE & A: Anna Camp. August 2008., born September 27, 1982Anna Camp Biograpgy, is a 35-year-old television and Broadway actress. She is known for her role as Sarah Newlin on True Blood, as Aubrey Posen in Pitch Perfect and Pitch Perfect 2, as Gwen Grandy on The Mindy Project, and guest starred as Candace Dystra on Glee in 2009. Personal life Camp was born to Dee Kornegay and Tom Camp in Aiken, South Carolina.Anna Camp Bio She has an older sister, Saluda. Camp graduated from the University of North Carolina School of the Arts with a Bachelor of Fine Arts degree in 2004.Anna Camp Swears She's No Vixen; `Child' Loves Kids: N.Y. StageNaked Camp Wishes for Potter's Invisible Cloak in `Equus' Role She moved to New York City shortly after graduating.'Equus' actress Anna Camp She had been married to Michael Mosley for three years before it was reported that Mosley and Camp would be getting a divorce in 2013.Anna Camp and Michael Mosley Are Getting Divorced May 2013. Camp began to date her Pitch Perfect co-star, and fellow Glee guest star, Skylar Astin in 2013.Anna Camp and Skylar Astin Dating They became engaged in January 2016Pitch Perfect Costars Anna Camp and Skylar Astin Are Engaged and married on September 10, 2016.Anna Camp and Skylar Astin’s Wedding The couple announced their separation in April 2019.Pitch Perfect Stars Anna Camp and Skylar Astin Split After 2 Years of Marriage Career She had a recurring role on True Blood for nine episodes in 2009 and fourteen episodes between 2013 and 2014. Camp has a recurring role in The Mindy Project and portrayed Aubrey Posen in Pitch Perfect and Pitch Perfect 2. Camp was announced to have joined the cast of How I Met Your Mother as Cassie,Anna Camp Joins 'How I Met Your Mother' and was casted as Brody (Skylar Astin)'s ex-girlfriend on Ground Floor on August 29, 2013.Exclusive: It's a Pitch Perfect Reunion as Anna Camp Guest Stars on TBS' Ground Floor In May 2015, Camp was announced that she would co-produce and star in the film adaptation of Warren Adler’s family drama "The Serpent’s Bite” for Grey Eagle Films. She will portray Courtney Temple.Pitch Perfect’ Star Anna Camp Boards Drama ‘The Serpent’s Bite’ (EXCLUSIVE) Writers for the adaptation would be announced in January 2016. Camp signed on for the Amazon Studios original pilot Good Girls Revolt (reported) in July 2015 and will portray Jane.Anna Camp Joins Amazon Pilot ‘Good Girls Revolt’ Good Girls Revolt pilot aired during the November pilot season was reported in December to have been picked up.Amazon orders '60s news drama Good Girls Revolt and 7 more shows to series Filmography Social Networking Sites * Anna Camp's Twitter - @TheRealAnnaCamp * Anna Camp's Instagram - therealannacamp Trivia *She is 5' 5" (1.65 m). *She is President of Vodka Cran Productions. *She started acting in second grade in South Carolina. *She received her BFA from the North Carolina School of the Arts in 2004. *She starred in the rock band Train's music video for the song, Marry Me. *She portrayed Aubrey Posen in the 2012 musical movie'' Pitch Perfect.'' The movie won a 2013 Teen Choice Award for Comedy. *Camp will have a mini Pitch Perfect reunion on Ground Floor, as her co-stars are Skylar Astin and Alexis Knapp. *She will be in two shows, How I Met Your Mother and Ground Floor, as her former Glee recurring/guest stars (James Earl III and Neil Patrick Harris) have been in. However, she didn't appear in any scenes with them on Glee. * She is the second Glee actor to make an appearance on True Blood. The first being Kevin McHale (Artie Abrams), and followed by Tamlyn Tomita (Julia Chang). ** She is the third Glee actor to make an appearance on True Blood. The first being Kevin McHale (Artie Abrams), followed by Patrick Gallagher (Ken Tanaka) and Tamlyn Tomita (Julia Chang). * She is the first Glee actor to make an appearance on Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt. Gallery anna1.jpg anna2.jpg anna3.jpg anna4.jpg anna5.jpg anna6.jpg anna7.jpg anna8.jpg anna9.jpg anna10.jpg anna11.jpg anna12.jpg anna13.jpg anna14.jpg anna15.jpg Anna-Camp.jpg anna-camp-mad-men-05.jpg Anna+Camp+Fox+2012+Programming+Presentation+lWmonRj-QSzl.jpg Anna+Camp+Fox+2012+Programming+Presentation+MWURJEU0EN-l.jpg Anna+Camp+New+People+Off+Broadway+Opening+WaVq5GdoEZUl.jpg Anna+Camp+Opening+Ceremony+37th+Deauville+Dpe8FfC0r7Vl.jpg AnnaCamp_1.jpg SQM-000584.jpg Acamp1.jpg Anna+Camp+Premiere+Universal+Pictures+Gold+m4IyZ-shfUax.jpg AC1.jpg AC2.jpg anna_camp_white_dress_UU9VkSN.sized.jpg Anna+Camp+Premiere+Universal+Pictures+Gold+lrUvc3LpbMKl.jpg anna-camp-alexis-knapp-mtv-movie-awards-2013-red-carpet-02.jpg ANNA-CAMP-at-ELLEs-Women-in-Television-Celebration-in-Hollywood-5.jpg esq-anna-camp-1012-xlg.jpg annacamp1.jpg an.jpg annaca.jpg rg.jpg Anna_2013_Teen_Choice_Awards.jpg Anna_and_Skylar_TChoice_2013.jpg TT and AC on TB.jpg AC ICONmag.jpg AC ICONmag2.jpg AC ICONmag3.jpg AC ICONmag5.jpg AC ICONmag6.jpg AC ICONmag7.jpg AC ICONmag8.jpg AC ICONmag10.jpg AC ICONmag4.jpg Anna Anna Club Monoco’s Fifth Avenue Flagship2.jpg Anna Club Monoco’s Fifth Avenue Flagship3.jpg Anna Club Monoco’s Fifth Avenue Flagship.jpg Garden and Gun AC.jpg Garden and Gun AC(2).jpg Garden and Gun AC(3).jpg Garden and Gun AC(4).jpg Garden and Gun AC(5).jpg Garden and Gun AC(6).jpg AC tbt.jpg AC Shady Day.jpg AC TB S7 HBO.jpg AC TB S7 HBO2.jpg AC TB S7 HBO3.jpg AC TB S7 HBO5.jpg AC TB S7 HBO6.jpg Anna CC 2014.jpg Anna CC 2014, 2.jpg Anna CC 2014, 3.jpg Anna CC 2014, 4.jpg Anna CC 2014, 5.jpg Anna CC 2014, 6.jpg AC YH 2014.jpg AC YH 2014, 2.jpg AC YH 2014, 3.jpg AC YH 2014, 5.jpg AC at work..jpg AC on true blood finale..jpg AC true blood finale .jpg AC TB set with cast.jpg AC and sweater .jpg AC Marilyn moment .jpg Anna Camp Heroine Magazine .jpg Anna.jpg Anna and her dad.jpg Anna and Skylar .jpg Anna Camp selfie .jpg AnnaRCamp, 3.jpg AnnaRCamp, 2.jpg AnnaRCamp.jpg Anna and Brittany .jpg Anna iheartmusic.jpg Anna behind the scenes iheartmusc.jpg Anna lacmagazine.jpg Anna in lacmagazine.jpg Anna Camp Vanity Fair .jpg Anna Vanity Fair.jpg Anna eidé mag 3.jpg Anna eidé mag 2.jpg Anna eidé mag.jpg Anna eidé.jpg Anna PP2.jpg Anna Disney XD recording .jpg Anna GQ D2015.jpeg AC UKS.jpeg Anna UKS.jpeg Anna S UBKS.jpeg Anna UNBREAKABLE .jpeg References Videos External links * * Category:Actors Category:Guest Stars